Dull Thud
by Little-Lola2616
Summary: It's just a typical boring mission, and a typical fight untill Sasuke pushes Naruto too far and he releases part of Kyuubi on his comrade...


"Oh yeah? Well I'd rather live in a scummy little flat than live under a roof where my family was murdered, you messed up freak!"

I honestly don't know why I said it. I was angry, he was insulting me. I wanted to hurt you, so i poisened him with venemous words, so much that he froze in his angry stature, eyes full of shock tinted with a flicker of hurt.

Sasuke probably didn't even know I knew about his family, Kakashi told me one day. Maybe he shouldn't have, I guess he just wanted me to understand him a little better. But hey, the joke's on me now because I don't understand at all.

The minute I woke up today I knew it would be a bad day, so I wasn't surprised when we were given a C ranked mission to clear out a jungle of a garden in the back of some rich woman's fancy house while she was away. I was surprised when I found out Sakura wasn't coming on the mission today. Her grandfather had died recently so Kakashi took pity on her this mission, it wasn't like she was needed. But I needed her, sometimes it's her presence that keeps me calm, keeps me distracted from the _dickhead_.

Not today though. Kakashi had gone round the front to take a break from his tough, 'supervision'. Sasuke and I had been left to tangle with weeds. It had been okay at first; I pretended it was a game, a bit of a competition really, but then the heat started getting to me. You know how these arguements start. they go from complaining, to disagreeing, to a squabble, and then the insults would just come rolling in. We had been standing in the centre of the paved courtyard that was joint to the house doing exactly that, our garden tools lay by our sides, forgotten.

Sasuke's insults tend to be more witty than mine, not to mention he keeps his cool. I just lose my temper and shout my mouth of. And why shouldn't I? I'm trying to make people listen, people don't listen to be alot you see. They rather not look at me at all.

And that's exactly what Sasuke pointed out when he finally retaliated to the messed up freak comment.

"Believe me, Naruto. I'd rather be a messed up freak than a deluded one with no friends. Hey 'future hokage' , why is it that no one believes in your dream? Can you tell me?" Sasuke glared at me, his eyes piercing me. His words made my chest tighten, he knew it had gotten to me because I just stood there with my lips tightened together silently.

"There's no need is there? We both know why." Believing he had won yet again, Sasuke turned away from me and started to walk away.

Anger boiled inside of me. I physically shook with fury, my chakra was soaring, it was only now that I felt ready for a fight. And I realised why.

Kyuubi had come out to play.

He hadn't quite escaped me enough to give me the power of one full tail, but I could feel him swirling about, whispering inside my head, behind my eyes dying them from blue to red. Making me even more angrier.

Rage tightened my chest further and i felt like I was suffocating, I needed release. I saw red.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I roared, following and catching up with him.

He stopped and turned around sharply, his voice echoing my own resentment. "WHAT?"

And that's when I hit him.

We've hit eachother before, and it's hurt then. But this strike was far worse, Kyuubi had been behind it. Sasuke was thrown back completely, taken right off his feet and landed on his side, colliding with the floor with a dull thud. He didn't emit a sound, and he was motionless.

I stood equally as still, breathing heavily. My fists were clenched tightly by my side, as quickly as the brush of Kyuubi had come, it had passed and now all that was left was an empty feeling. I didn't care what Sasuke thought, revenge does not make people feel better.

I studied unmoving figure. His right arm lay upwards and bent above his head, his left arm was by his side resting slightly on his hip and one of his legs were also bent slighty. His face was turned away from me so i couldn't see if his eyes were closed or not.

"Sasuke?" I stuttered, softly.

And that's when I panicked.

I ran round to the front of the house, jumping over the gate and stumbling, my breathing shaky. I turned to the front to find Kakashi sitting in the shade under the roof of the house, reading his book. He immiedietly sensed my mood, but he didn't look up from his book.

"What happened? Don't tell me you broke something."

I shook my head quickly despite the fact he wasn't look my way. "Sasuke, he..." I hesitated. "I hit him." I finished quietly.

Kakashi snapped his book shut, his one eye frowning and looking me up and down. "And... he didn't hit you back?" He asked, noticing my unscratched appearance.

"No." I said quietly, my breathing hitched at the very thought of telling my teacher what had happened. "I think he's really...really hurt." I confessed.

At this point Kakashi stood up. "How hurt?" He further queried, his tone now serious. He saw me biting my lip and hesitating. I turned away from his gaze as it dawned on him. "Naruto," he said slowly. "Kyuubi, did you..."

I nodded, clenching my teeth.

Kakashi immidietely started moving over to the back garden of the house, questioning me more.

"It- it was an accident I swear I didn't mean-" I started desperately, but he had already hopped over the gate, I followed him over it far less gracefully. By the time I came back round to the courtyard, Kakashi was kneeling down beside Sasuke. I stood on the other side of him, but i kept my distance. I wasn't too far away though to see the blood in his hair. My eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in shame, I couldn't bear to look at the two of them right now, but I couldn't take my eyes off the lifeless body in front of me.

Kakashi leant over him and carefully put his hands on the sides of Sasuke's head and turned it slightly to study the huge red and purple bruise that had formed on his cheekbone beside his ear. It was too much for me.

"Oh god. It was an accident, I swear I didn't mean to... If I had known that..." I didn't know what i was trying to say, I just had to let Kakashi know that I was sorry.

He didn't take his eyes off Sasuke but he nodded and said softly, "I know..."

It was then that Sasuke abruptly awoke, although his eyes were still shut. He coughed twice causing him to shake slightly, blood dripped down the side of his mouth and I winced, He sucked in breathe and drew his hands to where Kakashi held his head still.

"Keep still." He informed his student, releasing his head. "Can you open your eyes?"

After frowning, he squinted his eyes open gradually and looked up at Kakashi, his eyes showed discomfort but I still breathed a sigh of relief at his response.

"Okay, now if you can speak I want you to tell me your name, your age and where you live." The teacher informed his student.

Sasuke blinked slowly then said hoarsely, "Uchiha Sasuke, th-thirteen... Konoha the Hidden Leaf Village."

Kakashi then held out his hands in his face. "How many fingers?"

"Three." He answered quietly and sounding a little irritated.

Kakashi's serious voice dropped considerably. "Alrighty then! How are you feeling?"

"Head _kills_ and... hearing's bit muffled..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah I thought so, that's just from the blow you took to the head. It shouldn't be permanent."

Sasuke frowned again and gingerly touched his bruise and immedietly flinched. "What the hell happened? I...I don't remember a thing."

There was an uneasy silence. I took a step back in case he caught me in his line of vision.

"There was a burgular, we think. I was round the front at the time but from what I saw he ambushed you, probably thought you two were just the gardeners. That is untill he saw me, he scarpered. Naruto chased him for a bit but he couldn't find him." I gazed at Kakashi amazed, he sounded completley believable.

Sasuke suddenly spoke up. "Is Naruto okay?"

This time Kakashi took a while to answer. He looked up at me, I shook my head at the ground feeling guilty. "Yeah... don't worry he's fine. Can you stand up?"

I watched Kakashi cautiously help him to his feet, wanting nothing more than to run away when he turned to face me.

"Sorry I didn't have your back." Sasuke said geniunly, looking a little embarassed. All the anger that had surfaced less than ten minutes ago had dissapeared.

"No... I'm sorry." I whispered, looking at his beaten state. I had done that to him.

"What did you just say?" He asked, confused. I remembered he couldn't hear that well.

"I said... take it easy, okay?" What else could I tell him? The truth?

He still looked at me a little suspiciously. "'kay."

Kakashi supported Sasuke putting his arm around his shoulder. "You're heads cracked open, the hospital's not long away." he announced, ignoring Sasuke's groaning. "Naruto you can carry on with this job, right? I won't be long okay?"

I nodded obediently. "Yes sir."

It wasn't untill the sun was setting that Kakashi returned. I had long finished working in the garden and was sitting at the front of the house biting my thumb, I watched nervously as my teacher approached and then stood.

"Stitches and a concussion, not to mention he coughed up blood. What have you got to say for yourself?" He said without emotion, folding his arms.

I looked at the ground, shrinking at his loud voice.

"Look at me." He commanded.

I did so, my eyes apologetic. "That... that damn idiot really knows how to push my buttons."

Kakashi remained silent, his one eye fixed on me.

"Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him, I couldn't control it."

"Then how come nothing like this has ever happened in your previos arguements?" Kakashi immiedietly retaliated.

I shrugged helplessly. "I-I don't know..."

"Have you lost your mind?" He suddenly thundered. "It's bad enough you two bicker 24/7 but you_ never_ get into a physical fight you understand me? Especially not on missions and especially" he then hissed, "the fact that you have Kyuubi sealed inside you."

"It won't happen again, I promise."

"You're damn right it won't. Listen Naruto you were lucky this time there were no witnesses and no permanent damage _thank the fourth _Sasuke doesn't remember a thing! If anything like this ever happens again I am going to have to tell the Hokage and you could lose your rights to becoming a ninja!" He saw the fear in my eyes and his voice softened, his one eye showing slight affection. "And that is something I really do not want to happen."

I said nothing. I couldn't think of anything to justify what he had just said, but that still didn't stop me from wishing it wasn't true.

"Now go on, you better get home. The mission's over. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and ran past him, keeping my head down.

I don't think I've ever wanted so badly to get home to my empty flat, Sasuke was right about one thing, it is a scummy apartment. But he was wrong about people not believing in my dream. I know Kakashi, my teacher does. That's why he'll never lose faith in me being a ninja, even if I have got a demon inside of me.

I'll remember to thank him for that when I'm Hokage.


End file.
